The Big Favour
by FailandGirl
Summary: Chad asks Sonny a big favour causing them to be thrusted into the public eye as the new 'it' couple. Will Sonny and Chad become closer due to the adventure they go through. Of Course they will, it's a Channy story! :
1. Chapter 1

The Favour

Chad's Point Of View:

"Hey Sonny!" I tried to sound happy and make what I was saying seem kind but I had practised so often to say things so coldly to her that it obviously didn't work because she just replied to me with an icy cold glare. "Chad."

"Sonny, there was something I wanted to ask you but it's a big favour to ask!" She seemed to perk up, obviously noticing the fact that I was being kind and acting like a gentleman. "Sure, anything Chad." Anything ey? Chad, Concentrate. "Well, if... if it could be... ummm... be possible... i-was-wondering-if-you-would-be-my-date-to-this-wedding-and-pretend-to-be-my-girlfriend." She stared at me with what seemed like a smile that covered her face from ear to ear. It was like she was in a trance but before I could enjoy any of it she snapped back to reality. "Yeah, sure, it sounds like fun, but detail might need to be added."

"Well can we discuss it in a public area, it's just we need to be spotted by the press and stuff like ye know, on a date and things, but we can go into detail later and I'll explain all then, just come with me and act like the best girlfriend in the world." We walked side by side and way before we reached the door, I intertwined my fingers with hers so we were holding hands and it just felt right. As we walked down the corridor we passed lots of people who just sent us weird looks or stood with confusion and shock on their faces, obviously wondering why we were holding hands and not bickering and fighting.

The car journey was pretty silent, conversation wise, except for the music that blasted through my new stereo in the car. I put it on a pretty loud volume trying to get the attention of the press without seeming too obvious. Sonny was humming and singing to some of the songs and at some points it made me take my eyes completely off the road because she was just so incredible to watch.

After about fifteen minutes of listening to Sonny singing we reached my favourite little cafe on a pretty hidden street. I parked the car just on the outside leaving a good place for the paparazzi to hide when they soon arrive. I got out my side and went round to Sonny, opening up her door. She looked surprised, what she thought Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't do the gentleman? We walked, hand in hand, so naturally into the restaurant place. The place was restaurant by night and cafe by day. A bit stressful in my point of view but they did pull it off. There were not many people in there, but it wasn't rush hour, not lunch not tea just in-between, but the people that were there had their mouths hanging open at the sight of Mackenzie Falls' Chad Dylan Cooper and So Random's Sonny Munroe holding hands. We were seated in a great spot, not near other people in a distance where they wouldn't hear our conversation and in great view through the window so to be sure that the paparazzi if they turned up would get a good shot. I ordered a coke and Sonny ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows and sprinkles; the whole lot. She could be so childlike and innocent sometimes but that's what makes her Sonny and so darn cute, stupid cute. "So Chad, why do you, of all people, need a fake girlfriend? And most of all why haven't you got some blonde aspiring actress to be it." I was kind of hurt that she'd think I'd pick one of those types of girls over her. "Well ye see, my family back in Texas, that's where I was born and such, are like worst enemies and it's worse than Mackenzie Falls and So Random, with this other family who live in this house at the other end of our tiny town. We always try to outdo each other wherever we are. And, on Sunday, there's a wedding of the oldest brother who's 22 in the Bryan family. Obviously the Cooper family have been invited just so they can rub it in our face that their son, Marcus, has gotten married before Jack, in our family who is the same age as him around about. The Bryan's middle son, Tom, who is my age, is the kid that I have to always be better than and outdo and I know what you're thinking but you're Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation. Well, there is competition, he's Tom Bryan, the creator of Google at the age of 8. It's pretty hard to beat, but I can do it. I need a girlfriend because well Tom recently got dumped by his girlfriend of like 11 months and of course my parents took the Mickey out of their family about it and Tom's parents were saying that my parents shouldn't be the ones to talk, apparently I can't hold down a relationship. So at the wedding and for a while after, I need to show them that I can hold down a perfectly healthy and mature relationship that lasts for more than a week and isn't just for publicity. So I have to pick a girl who is different from all the others I've dated who have all been blonde, thick, talentless, sluts. And you're nothing like that, so I chose you. You're perfect." Sonny stared at me, I know it was a lot to take in but not that much really, come on it couldn't have been. I'm definitely not saying that all again. "That's sweet Chad, so you think I'm dark-haired, well that's true, you think I'm smart, have talent and that I'm not a slut." I looked up to her, she was in slight shock, of course she is; Chad Dylan Cooper just complimented her. "You are far from a slut Sonny." She smiled at me; she has no idea what her smiles do to me. "Thank you. So why did we have to come to a public area for you to just tell me all that?" The man came with our drinks and Sonny said thank you but I didn't say anything, it's his job right.

I looked around. I could sense the paparazzi near. I reached across the table to grab her hand and she didn't shove me away but simply gripped onto my hand like she didn't want to let go. "Just imagine this, me turning up to the wedding going this is my girlfriend and there be no trace that we have been dating and such." She seemed to agree, "Good Point." She giggled, that cute giggle, stupid cute. Urgh. We had both finished our drinks by now. "How about we go back to my house so I can tell you about stuff and you tell me, so it seems like we've been dating." She nodded and drank the last of her drink. "Sure thing, I'll just call my mum and see if it's okay with her." I couldn't help but giggle; something that I don't do that often. "Sonny still gotta ask her momma if she can go out and play." I said in a voice that you use when you speak to a child. She smacked my arm playfully. "No, I need to check that it's okay to do this, I mean I'm guessing the wedding is in Texas. I need to check that I'm allowed to go and I need to check with the studio that I can have the time off work." I hadn't thought about her having the time off, I've already asked anyway. "Fair Shout." She stood up and pushed her chair in. I put the money down, with enough for a tip and followed her. Sonny took my hand as I grabbed my jacket. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go." She said as she pulled me alongside another couple. I was taking the way in which she was acting as a yes to doing and being my favour.

We walked outside, hand in hand like any couple wood. There were no cameras or paparazzi of what I could see but I didn't actually look. Even though I couldn't see them I knew they were watching so once we reached the car, I stepped up my game and acted like the total gentleman of a boyfriend. I opened her side of the car a helped her inside. Once she was in I shut the door and walked round and climbed into the driver's seat. I revved up the engine and we drove back to my house. The car journey wasn't like the journey up. We chatted and mainly got to know each other like a couple should have. It would have been weird if we showed up in Texas knowing nothing about the others lives or personality or likes and dislikes. She asked me questions about my family like if I had siblings and what they were like, as I did the same. We each gave a little life story about the most important moments in our lives.

I got to the gates of my house and the paparazzi swarmed the car. As I went through the gates, some of the paparazzi got through including Santiago Heraldo with a camera for Tween Weekly. I parked the car and turned to Sonny. "Get ready for questions after questions. Just wait in the car, I'll come round and get you." She nodded and bit her lip. She was nervous and truthfully so was I but I wouldn't tell her that, it would just make her more worried. I got out the car and shut the door. I was hounded by paparazzi and their questions. "Are you and Sonny Munroe dating?", "When did you first decide to ask Sonny out?", "How come you are going public like this?" I just ignored all of them and ran around the car. I opened the door and Sonny stepped out. I put my hand on the small of her back near her waist slightly to the side so I had a slight grip on her, I shut the door and helped her get to the front door. As we got to the door Santiago Heraldo stood with his cameraman with the camera and he held a tall microphone of such. "Hello Mr. Cooper, Miss Munroe, is there any chance I could have an interview with the two of you?" Sonny smiled at me. "Sure Santiago, come on in." I opened the door and whispered in Sonny's ear. "Pretend you've been here before." She shivered at my breath on her neck. "Santiago, you've been here before, go through to the lounge and you can set yourself up in there I just need to talk with Sonny." Santiago went to the lounge and I pulled Sonny up the stairs and into my bedroom. She gasped at the size of it and the size of the bed. "Oh My God! This room is incredible."

"Sssshhh... Munroe, you've meant to have been here before. Pipe down. Now, we need to look like a proper couple. So cuddle up on the sofa, be all flirty and look really at home, don't look so forced or fake." She nodded and I pushed her onto the bed and lent down on top of her. "And don't be afraid to get physical." I breathed into her neck with the words coming out as a whisper. She shivered again at my breath. I kissed her neck and again her jaw line. "I thought I'd never see the day. Wisconsin's Good Girl Sonny Munroe underneath Hollywood's Bad Boy Chad Dylan Cooper." I rolled off of Sonny and sat up on my bed. Santiago Heraldo was at the door with his cameraman stood next to him with his camera filming. Sonny sat up next to me, with red cheeks. "Santiago, why don't we take this downstairs and get on with the interview." We all went downstairs and into the lounge. Santiago had set up his camera on a stand and a chair to the right for him to sit. The camera pointed to two chairs from my dining hall. I jumped on the couch, lying down and taking up the whole thing. Sonny coughed on purpose like an attention cough. "Yes Miss Munroe?"

"Move" Her eyebrows were raised and she looked so darn cute. Stupid cute. "My Couch!"

"Oh okay, then if you can sit on "my couch" then that means I can sit on "my boyfriend"!" She came and sat on my stomach but she doesn't weigh a thing. I grabbed her waist and pulled her down to my chest, tickling her ad I did. "Chad... Chad... Stop it please... You... know how... tick...lish... I am! Chad!" She collapsed on me, completely out of breath. Her head was by my shoulder on my chest, her hips by mine and her legs over the top of mine. "You're dead." She breathed. I couldn't help but giggle. "So Santiago my man, what d'you want to know?" They had repositioned the camera and the stand so that it faced the sofa. I wonder how much of all that they had gotten. "Sonny, Chad, I want to know, since it's pretty obvious you're dating, how you knew you liked each other?"

"I've always found Chad attractive even when I lived in Wisconsin but then my cast mates told me he was a complete jerk so I started to argue with him but we would always have these really sweet, sometimes awkward moments, So I've never really thought 'Oh no, I don't like him' so it's hard to say." Sonny looked up to me; I never knew she was one of my fans. "Chad?" I turned to Santiago. "Oh well, I knew that I had feelings for Madge, the first time I met her!"

"Madge?" Sonny giggled but it soon turned into a full on laugh. "Sorry, Santiago, it's a nickname. See, Sonny was dressed up as this waitress character called Madge when I first met her. She was wearing a fat suit and had the funniest little accent and people looked at her like she was a freak, and I did aswell until I heard her scream my name. I mean loads of girls scream my name but then Sonny did it, it felt different and I looked into her big brown eyes and even though she was on So Random, I still couldn't dislike her, so as you do... I stole her yoghurt." Sonny, still led with her head on my chest was giggling to herself. "and they lived happily ever after." She finished. "We'll see." She hit me in the stomach. "Owh, what was that for?" She looked up to me, and turning so she was more comfortable. "For saying we won't last!"

"Oooh. Well that's not what I mean. Of course we will." She hugged me tighter and wrapped her arms around my waist. "So how long have you two been dating?" I'd mainly forgotten that Santiago was there. "Only 1 week and 3 days." I said it with ease, much more naturalistic. "And how are things going?"

"Fine." I said before Sonny could speak, please catch on! "Fine!" she retaliated, here we go. "Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So, we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good!" she said and she placed her head back on my chest, "Well, Sonny, Chad, thanks for this, at the moment, it will be enough. We can show ourselves out." They hurried out, packing there things up as quickly as possible obviously wanting to spread the story.

Even though Santiago had left, we still didn't move from our position on the sofa. "Hey, Son. Why don't I give you a tour of the house, so you do know your way around?"

"That would be nice." She moved up and off of me and off of the couch, I grabbed her hand and took her on a tour of my incredible house. I took her round the ground floor so she saw the kitchen, dining room, the music room and a bathroom. We went upstairs, she'd already seen my bedroom but we still went in so I could show her my closet which is like a whole new room, my en-suite. We made our way down the hall to the spa room with the sauna, the spare room with a tiny en-suite and the other bathroom. As we got to downstairs she noticed a small door that led downstairs. "Hey Chad, what's down there?" Shit. "Nothing Sonny! You want to check out the garden?" She moved closer to me, pushing me up against the wall. "Come on Chaddy; don't lie to your girlfriend." She's so cute. "Fine." Stupid cute for making me say things I don't mean. "But, if you have a heart attack I'm not taking you to the hospital." She hit my arm. "Shut up, like I'd have a heart attack" Oh, you'll be surprised. She walked down the stairs, I a few steps behind her.

Downstairs is my favourite room, it's a bit like a game room, but only I am allowed down there so I've never got anyone to play the games with. I would allow people down there to play games with me but I don't want to and I've got a perfectly good reason why. Sonny opened the door, took a step in as turning on the light. "Chad what's this?" Her draw had dropped and she stood in complete disbelief and confusion. **Sonny Munroe stood in Chad Dylan Cooper's private room at his house that was full from every wall to the whole floor to all the tables to anything possible of merchandise. But the merchandise, not what you'd expect. You'd think that Chad Dylan Cooper would have merchandise of himself, no, Chad Dylan Cooper had every piece of merchandise of So Random's Funny Girl Sonny Munroe.**"It's merchandise." She turned round to face me, with a look saying, 'I'm not stupid.' I stood on the bottom step about a metre away from where Sonny stood in the doorway. "I know its merchandise because it's MY merchandise. What I meant is why do you have it?" I stepped down off the step and placed myself right in front of her so we were touching. "Because my favourite thing is to look at the beautiful girl every morning when I wake up." I kissed her cheek and walked back upstairs leaving her standing there staring into complete space in complete shock. I went back to the lounge and jumped back on the sofa. I turned on the TV to Tween Weekly News with Santiago Heraldo. Sonny walked into the room and sat on the sofa edge, probably uncomfortable on how to sit with there being no camera. I grabbed her waist and pulled her up so she was again led on my chest with her legs curled up over mine. _"Next on Tween Weekly News. Hollywood's new couple Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes Channy fans they are finally together. There is finally Channy. All shown after the commercials, stay tuned." _I stayed in silence during the commercials. I didn't know what to say, Sonny spoke and broke the really strange silence; "I'm really surprised at how quick our interview is up on telly."

"I'm not, Santiago Heraldo, when he has a big story, which this is one of his biggest probably, when he gets one he tries to get it up on TWN as fast as possible. He'll probably be back tomorrow with more questions." The TV came back to TWN with Santiago. _"Breaking News, Hollywood's Bad Boy Chad Dylan Cooper and Wisconsin's Good Girl Sonny Munroe are officially dating. Here's what happened when I caught up with the lovebirds." _The TV went to a clip I didn't recognise, it was of my bedroom door, when did we do any of the interview in there? The door opened, slowly as if to be quiet. I finally understood what this clip was about, there was my very bottom on the screen and you could see me led on top of Sonny on my bed. I felt Sonny's jaw drop against my chest. You heard me whisper something but luckily the actual words I said were inaudible. It just sounded like breathing. I kissed her neck and then her jaw line, on the screen, it would be pretty impossible to do it now in the position we are in. The Santiago in the clip spoke; _"I'd never thought I'd see the day. Wisconsin's Good Girl Sonny Munroe, underneath Hollywood's Bad Boy Chad Dylan Cooper." _On the screen I rolled off of Sonny and sat up, soon followed by Sonny sitting up completely blushing. _"Santiago, why don't we take this downstairs and get on with the interview." _The screen went back to Santiago in the studio. _"And let's see what happened during the interview." _The next clip was the whole interview, starting from when Sonny entered the room and started talking, with me on the sofa. Sonny and I did a pretty good job at being a couple. "D'you think we fooled them?" Sonny looked up to me. "We did a pretty good job, so I think so yeah." Knock. Knock. Someone's at the door. **(A/N: I know that sounds really stupid but people might not have got the gist of what was going on.) **"I'll get it." Sonny got off of me and sat crossed legged on the sofa.

I went to the door, opened it up and was attacked by hundreds of flashes. A man fell through the door. "Santiago?" The man peered up, a camera man, the same one as earlier came tumbling through the door. I shut the door having to use all my strength with all the reporters pushing to get pictures and to get inside. When the door was finally shut I leaned up against it. Sonny came through from the lounge to where we three men were on the floor. "Chad, d'you need a hand?" She then turned to see Santiago and his cameraman. "I did about a minute ago Sonshine when I couldn't shut the door, you were just a little too late." I smirked at her. I climbed up the door so I was on my feet, as did the camera man and Santiago. "Anyway Santiago, what can I do for you?" Sonny came to stand by my side and grabbed my hand. I squeezed her hand as our fingers intertwined and she squeezed mine back. "Well I was hoping to ask you two some more questions." Sonny spoke before I could. "Sorry Santiago not tonight, we gave you our time earlier. We just want to have a relaxing evening together. No press. Sorry." Sonny just has to apologize for everything. "Oh, you two are spending the evening together. Do things get heated in the bedroom?" OMG, WHAT? Oh dear. "Santiago, I think its best you leave now. Out thank you very much." Santiago went out the door with the cameraman a smirk on his face. Sonny and I hid from the cameras on the outside by the door as not to get our picture taken. I shut the door and turned to Sonny. "We need to get to know each other, pretty fast I imagine."

For the rest of the evening, Sonny and I stayed on the sofa and chatted about our past, our family, our day to day lives and things about our relationship, just enjoying each other's company and staying in deep conversation at all times. We didn't realise how dark it was outside or how late it was until our conversation was interrupted by Sonny's mom on her phone. "Hey mum." There was a muffling sound coming through the phone. Since I could hear it and was sat the length of the sofa distance away from Sonny, I decided on two reasons why I could hear it, either Sonny's mom speaks REALLY loud on the phone or she is REALLY angry. "Okay, I'm sorry mom, I lost track of time. Actually I need to speak to you when I get home." I went to the front door to check that the coast is clear. It wasn't. There were hundreds of paparazzi, even more than there was before, all sat on the drive with their cameras looking really like hi-tech tramps. "Sonny, I'm not so sure that you'll be able to leave here." Sonny was still on the phone to her mom, now talking about the interview with Santiago Heraldo, obviously her mom had watched it, I wonder what she thought? "Why Chad, what's up?" I let her take a look through the small window and a worried expression appeared on her face. "Ummm... mom. I don't think I'll be coming home as there are too many paparazzi out in the front. I probably wouldn't make it three steps out of the front door." The line was quieter on the other end and Sonny looked as if she was contemplating. "Sonny, you can stay with me, I'll set up the spare room for you." I walked upstairs to make sure that everything was okay for Sonny to sleep in. I went to my room, to get Sonny something to wear to bed. I grabbed a pair of yellow pyjama shorts and a white t-shirt for her. "Chad? ... Chad?"

"I'm in my bedroom Sonny." I shut my closet door and turned around to walk to find where Sonny was. She stood at my bedroom door with red puffy eyes and even more tears in her eyes. I ran over to her. "Sonny what's happened?" She grabbed hold off my shirt at my chest and hugged me in a way. I put my arms around her, dropping the clothes I got for her. She spoke in-between cries and sniffles. "My mom *sniff* said that if... if I couldn't make... it home now, then, then" she started to cry heavily again." Ssshhh... Sonny, it will be okay." She cried even louder. "No it won't. She said that if I couldn't make it home tonight then it would no longer be my home. Chad she kicked me out. She said she'd take all my stuff to the studios tomorrow morning." **(A/N: I know, Sonny's mom is a bit of a bitch, it's just it helps to make the story, ye know. I don't think she should be at all but if she was a really nice protective mom like she is in Sonny With A Chance then she probably wouldn't be able to do this.) **Sonny wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head in the crack of my neck. I put my arms around her waist. "Sonny, you can stay with me. We'll paint the spare room for you. You can bring all your stuff here and as the perfect housemate, you can invite the Random's you call friends over when you want. I may even if you're a good girl, clear the games room a bit so you can have a rehearsal space." Sonny looked up at me, glee in her eyes and the biggest Sonny smile ever on her face. It looked like she'd never been crying. "Really Chad? ... Really?"

"Yes, really. But just because we're housemates doesn't mean you can steal my lines." Sonny's forehead was close to connecting with mine so I hunched over a bit so our foreheads were. "But as I'm your girlfriend, that's got to count for something right?" I chuckled and she giggled. "Anything but my lines!" Sonny's eyebrows creased and then she raised them. "Anything ey? How about I take your Dylan?" Oooh... lines or Dylan. "Have it." Sonny, I know will think of something that means everything to me that will make her win. "How about me or the lines?"

"The lines, no doubt about that. I'd rather have you any day." I kissed her nose and picked up the bed clothes I had picked out for her. "Hey, here's some PJ kind of stuff, you can change in my bathroom. Feel privileged." Sonny walked in and I got out my PJ's. She shut the door so we were both alone to change. I had a pair of Abercrombie PJ shorts that were chequered red and baggy and a white t-shirt to go with it. As I was about to put on my top, Sonny came out of the bathroom. She looked amazing in my clothes. It was weirdly enough, turning me on. She looked so hot! "I hope you don't mind, but I used you toothbrush." Okay, so using that tonight. "Yeah, fine. So it all fits." Sonny nodded and I put on my top, trying to show off my chabs as I did so. I grabbed her hand and walked her to her new bedroom. We stood in the doorway. "Goodnight Sonshine." I kissed her cheek. As I walked back down the hallway to my room I heard Sonny say "Night Chad" and shut her door. I closed my door, ran and collapsed on my bed not even bothering to shove off the sheets.

I fell into a heavy slumber.

That night I dreamt about my girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

The strategy

Sonny's Point Of View:

_The fire blazed, getting bigger as it did. The father stood in front of the three year old little girl with brown hair and tiny little chocolate brown eyes. "Run sweetheart and never look back. Run as fast you little legs can take you." She did as she was told and ran away from the fire and her father, leaving him to attempt at rescuing her younger brother. She ran outside into the freezing cold midnight air. Her mother ran for her, calling her name. "Sonny? Sonny... Sonny please!" But it wasn't her mother's voice. It was... Chad?_

I opened my eyes to a fuzzy Chad. He was hovering over me on my bed sideways. "Sonny it's going to be okay." I couldn't help but cry. It wasn't going to be okay, I've lost everything; my father, my brother and now my mother doesn't want anything to do with me. "That's easy for you to say. I've got no family left. I've got nothing." He smiled the killer smile that always makes my heart race. "I'll always be there for you. You've always and I mean always have" and I swear I heard him mutter "and my heart" I smiled back. He seems relieves, as if he hates to see me cry. "Good." He said. "Good." I retaliated. "Fine."

"Fine."

"So you're good?"

"Now that you're here, I'm beyond good." Oh My God. Did I just say that out loud? Uh Oh. I sat up slightly so that he couldn't see my face as well because I was probably red in the face. I peered up to look at his face and he was leaning in towards me. We both leaned the same way until soon my head hit the pillow and he stopped where our noses touched. One of his hands found the lower part of my back and I couldn't help but shiver at his touch. After all the anticipation our lips met and a tingling sensation attacked my lips. Chad's body rolled on top of mine so he actually hovered over me on his elbows so not to squish me. After I granted him entrance with his tongue into my mouth, it turned into a full make out session where we rolled on the bed. I pulled his top over his head to see his bare chest. My hands couldn't leave it as we continued kissing. Soon we separated and I was on Chad's chest. I curled up to him and that's how I fell asleep. The rest of the night went peacefully, I had no nightmare but I had no dream that I could remember at least.

**(A/N: I was going to make this story all Chad's Point Of View but thought that it would be best to do that bit in Sonny's. Review and tell me if you like any of it in Sonny's Point Of View. There is some more in her point of view later on in the chapter.)**

Chad's Point Of View:

The doorbell went and I groggily got up, trying not to wake up Sonny as I did so. I walked downstairs in just my PJ shorts since it was too hot last night to sleep with my t-shirt on. As I opened the door, there were hundreds of flashes and a boy I recognised way too well, unfortunately, fell through the door. There were two things I'd forgotten since I'm just not good in the mornings. One: There are hundreds of paparazzi outside my house, and Two: My older brother has come to stay with me to discuss strategies before we both head out to Texas.

I shut the door and looked back around for my brother, he'd gone. Suddenly he came out of the kitchen with a huge bag of chips and a can of coke. "Chad, so what you been up to? How come you've only just got up? You never lie in, you can't." I looked at him in confusion, I mean, yeah I don't sleep in but I can't be that late in the morning can it? "What time is it?" He scoffed down some more chips. "11.30 bruv, why?" 11.30, wait Sonny was meant to be in work by 10. As if on cue Sonny came to the top of the stairs, she looked terrible in a beautiful kind of way, I always thought that she'd be a morning person; I thought she was going to be like me. "Chad, what time is it?" Sonny started fumbling down the stairs, rubbing her eyes, as if to wake herself up. "11.30" Sonny's eyes darted open and she ran into my bedroom and into the bathroom since that was where she left her clothes. I turned round to face my brother. He raised his eyebrows at me, as if to ask, why have you got a girl staying with you? "I'm guessing I've met your strategy!" I couldn't help but laugh, Sonny was kind of like my strategy, I depended on her to fulfil my mission. Haha. "But what I want to know is why she's staying her with you? I mean mom and dad wanted you to have a girlfriend but not like this mate, I think this is a bit far don't you think?" I hadn't thought of what I was going to say, I mean yeah it's a bit much to go home and say 'Mom, Dad, meet Sonny, my girlfriend that I'm living with at only seventeen years old.'

Worst of all, since I hadn't thought of what I was going to say, I opened my mouth and spoke; "Well, she was staying the night, because she was here for the evening as my girlfriend and all the paparazzi have been on the drive so there wasn't a chance of her getting out of here, so she stayed and then her mom got really angry at her thinking Sonny was 'doing the deed' and said that if she was going to waste her life away like this then she was out of the house, so Sonny was then homeless because it was impossible for her to get home, so I said that she could live with me, so now, she's living with me, so the spare room is hers which means that you've got to stay on the couch while you're here." Jack walked into the lounge and plopped down on the couch. "It's comfy, it'll do. So are we going to the studio today? I'm hoping to get a date with one of those smoking girls from meal or no meal. It'll be me, a hottie on Saturday night for the greatest date ever and then I'll do the pimp kind of thing and leave for home the next day!"

Sonny ran down the stairs. "Chad can you drive me to the studio?" Sonny looked rushed, though still extremely beautiful. "I'll just go get dressed. Get to know my brother or something. He'll take us." I ran upstairs. I didn't have filming today, so I didn't have t wear my Mackenzie Falls costume. What to wear? I picked out a white t-shirt, the new jeans from my clothing line: 'Cooper Clothing'. I got dressed, slipped on some trainer style shoes, fixed my hair and grabbed my brown leather jacket while heading for my bedroom door to go downstairs. As I came down the stairs, Sonny and Jack were laughing. "Ready." Sonny eagerly ran for me and opened the door. Jack grabbed his keys and followed Sonny and I out of the door. All the paparazzi were swarming us and we had to literally push through them to get to the car. Sonny and I climbed into the back and Jack crawled across the bonnet to get in the driver's seat. The engine revved up and we speeded out of the drive way. Once we were out of the gates and going along the road, everything was peaceful.

The paparazzi followed us to the studios in their black vans and when we got there, there were hundreds more paparazzi stood there waiting for us to arrive. We hurried out, knowing that once the ones that had followed us arrived that we'd never get inside. We pushed through so we were inside and slammed the door behind us completely out of breath. Just in front of us stood Mr. Condor, Mike, the main producer of Mackenzie Falls and the sweaty, old guy who Sonny calls Marshall, I think he's So Random's producer. "Chad. Sonny. We need to talk to you two." Mr. Condor didn't sound angry so I was pretty sure we wouldn't get fired and anyway why would we, we're the money makers of Condor Studios. Really he just sounded curious, about what I have no clue. "Bruv, why don't you go give yourself a tour, go to Mac Falls if you want, just tell them you're my brother and they'll let you in." Jack walked off, heading in the complete opposite direction to Mac Falls; I knew where he was going; Meal or No Meal. He's getting his date for Saturday Night. What he doesn't understand is that we're leaving tomorrow night. Friday Night.

The walk to Mr. Condor's office was very silent. Mr. Condor marched on ahead, leaving us behind and getting to his office, long before we did. Our directors took up the rear of the line, watching us as if to make sure that we didn't just run for it. Sonny and I held hands and tried to walk as slow as possible so to lengthen the time we had until we got there but Marshall kept nudging us to go faster. When we finally got to the office, Mr. Condor was already in there, sat down at his desk. We walked in and Sonny and I took the two seats next to each other in the middle. Mike sat next to me on my right and Marshall sat next to Sonny on her left. All was silent until Mr. Condor finally spoke: "So, this relationship of yours, explain it to us?" Sonny and I hadn't really gone into how we got together, and how do you explain a relationship to someone. "Well, Sonny and I went on a very unsuccessful date and knew from then on we'd have to date secretly, so that's what we did. Not that much to explain."

"And you decided to go public because?" It was like an interrogation. Sonny answered: "See, I'm going to Texas to meet Chad's parents that's if I'm allowed the time off work and we knew that we'd get noticed going there together so we decided to go public," Mr. Condor nodded. "Sonny, you can have the time off, Chad has already mentioned it. Sonny what we're concerned about is the fact that you mother came in this morning, fuming with boxes and bags full of your stuff, we placed it in the prop house, but when we asked her why she brought it, she wouldn't tell us." Sonny's face fell. "My mom kicked me out, so she said that she'd drop off my stuff here this morning, because I'm living with Chad now." Sonny's face brightened at my name. "You're living together? Oh dear the media are going to have a field day about this!" Mr. Condor stared at us in shock. I mean it doesn't sound that bad. A young couple, both of 17 years, living together alone. Oh God. It does sound bad. "Mr. Condor it's not like that I promise!"

Mr. Condor composed himself. "I know it isn't, I mean I trust you two, just make sure you use protection you hear me." My jaw dropped. He thought I was having sex with Sonny? Is it just me or everyone is thinking that! "It's just the paparazzi aren't going to care about the truth and they are going to think that well, what I just mentioned is true." We stayed in silence at what was going to happen, I mean, what can you say to the press about us living together? "Okay, this is how it's going to work. Sonny, you will move in with Chad and Chad will say that he asked you to move in with him and you'll say you lied about how long you've been dating each other. Say it's more like 6 months or something along those lines. We'll then schedule an interview with Santiago Heraldo and you make it seem like you've been dating for a while now. Okay, now get out of my office."

"Yes sir" and with that, Sonny and I made a hasty exit out of his office and stopped just down the hall. Sonny leaned her back up against the wall and I stood just in front of her. "Son, pick a number between 1 and 12, that's not 12 and not that low."

"So a number say between 6 and 11." I stepped closer to her putting my hands to her waist. "Don't try to be funny with me Munroe." I leaned down to place my lips to hers but before I could have the chance to kiss her, an attention cough came from my right and then one came from my left. I looked to both sides and at one end of the hallway was my cast of Mackenzie Falls and the other end was blocked off by Sonny's cast at So Random! Sonny froze in front of me; she obviously forgot that she'd have to face her cast about her new relationship.

Tawni called to Sonny. "Sonny, we're having a cast meeting. Come with us." Sonny started walking towards them, as she came to them they turned round and headed towards the prop house. They expected Sonny to follow, which she did. I ran for Sonny, ignoring my cast who were trying to get my attention. She was following on the heels of her cast mates, completely silent. I grabbed her hand and turned her to face me. Her cast mates also stopped and turned to face us. "What time are you finished at work, because you need to unpack tonight?" Sonny smiled, loving the fact that I was taking such an interest to her. "Half-six, are you going to help me?" I smiled at her. "Of course I will. You're my girlfriend, I'm meant to help you and things." She kissed my cheek and turned round to follow her cast mates who had walked off angrily at me saying 'girlfriend'. As she turned the corner, she looked over her shoulder and sent me a tiny wave with her fingers.

I walked back to my cast, waiting for a grilling about why I was dating Sonny. I entered the set and shut the door. I turned round to the main cast stood in front of me, yelling at me hundreds of questions. "Why are you dating her, she's a random?" and most of the questions were along those lines. I didn't answer any of them but blew my top at one, stupid Portlyn. "Why are you dating that scum?" I lashed out, showing them something that I shouldn't. Chad Dylan Cooper cares, for somebody besides himself. "HOW DARE YOU! Sonny is not scum. She is the most incredible girl in the world and she means EVERYTHING to me. She's amazingly pretty, got the sunniest of smiles and the greatest amount of perkiness to last me a LIFETIME! Now, you DARE call her SCUM or any name like THAT for that matter and you put YOUR job at risk. I AM DATING SONNY AND THAT'S THAT!" I walked off leaving a very shocked but aggravated cast behind me. I walked towards Sonny in the prop house. This was going to be one long and tiresome day.

Sonny's Point Of View:

I followed my cast on their heels all the way to the prop house. They motioned for me to sit on the couch, so I just followed their instructions and let them yell at me, telling me how stupid I am to date him and tell me that I'm betraying So Random!, going against the code and what not. "Sonny how could you? Why didn't you just tell u? We would have understood you know!" Was Tawni experiencing caring... again? How sweet. Tawni cares. "It's just I didn't think you'd trust me like you friend. I mean think about all the things that have happened when you've said I've been betraying you and how you guys treated me and reacted to them. I just really like him and I don't want to blow it or for it to go downhill because of you guys. No offence." They all calmed down and all went back to doing other things, not saying anything. Zora climbed back into the sarcophagus. The boys went off to the cafeteria which left me with just Tawni.

I sat down on the sofa, looking at all the boxes and suitcases around me. My mom had kicked me out. I couldn't help but cry; she obviously didn't love me or care for me. Tawni just stood there; I don't think she'd ever done tears.

Chad walked in the room with a smile on his face, but as soon as he saw me he looked... upset? Worried? Does Chad Dylan Cooper actually care for me? "Sonny, what's wrong?" He kneeled down in front of me. "My mom, look at all my stuff, she doesn't love me or care for me." He sat by my side, hugged me and pulled me into his chest. "Don't worry Sonny, I love you and I care for you." He kissed my forehead as I carried on crying into his shirt.

"You've already broken her heart?" Nico and Grady were at the doors and walking towards the couch. Chad turned to them, still holding me. "I'd never do anything like that. She's too incredible. I would never dream of breaking her heart. Wait, Sonny..." He turned down to me. "Do I have your heart?" I just nodded and he leaned down, one of his hands on my face, the other on my waist. Wait, are we going to, no, were not, OH MY GOD! CHAD DYLAN FRICKING COOPER WANTS TO KISS ME! AAAHHH!

At the completely wrong moment, Marshall came running into the prop house. "Kids you need to be careful... oh, hey Sonny. Chad." He smiled at us; this was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. We just laid back down on the sofa, so my head was on his chest and his arms were around my shoulders and back. "You guys need to be careful because there are a lot of paparazzi around the studios and some might even sneak inside." Marshall left in a hurry, where to, I have no clue. "Why would there be loads of paparazzi outside?" Poor Grady, he doesn't understand that there's a new IT couple around. Chad turned on the TV and we kicked back and relaxed. Tween Weekly News was on with Santiago Heraldo. "This week on Friday at six; I'll give you all the information on Channy." A picture of me and Chad at the cafe cam one the screen in the corner. "I'll have an exclusive interview with the couple, about their relationship, each other and the rumours on if they are moving in together. Santiago Heraldo with your top stories." Tawni and Nico peered over the top of the sofa. "Sonny, please tell me that those rumours are just rumours and a bunch of lies and that you're not moving in together and all of your stuff is here for a joke." Great, they haven't taken the fact that I'm dating him that well because I didn't tell them, they had to find out for themselves and now it's happening again. "Maybe it's not a rumour, maybe it's the truth." Nico and Tawni stared down at me with Grady and Zora approaching the sofa in shock. I turned to look at Chad, unfortunately he was staring out into space, having no clue what was going on. He's going to be no use. "Guys, it's not that big of news, I'm moving in with Chad. Please just try to deal with it nicely."

Tawni marched off in a huff, Zora went to the vents very angry and the boys went back to the cafeteria probably to let out their frustration by eating. It was just me and Chad. "Chaddy?" He snapped out of his trance, "Sonshine." He looked around, completely dumbfounded as to where the angry cast mates had gone. "They left Chad, all a bit angry that we're moving in together." He nodded and cuddled me into him a bit more so there was actually no space for us to move closer. We snuggled up, both of us enjoying the presence of the other. We stayed in silence, but not an awkward silence, it was more of a kind silence. "Sonny, what are we gonna do if the Bryan's don't believe us, or worse, if my parents don't." I looked up to him, completely confused. What does he mean, if his parents don't believe us? He clocked on to the fact that I was puzzled. "My parents don't know this is fake. The only person who knows is Jack because he came up with the idea for me. They actually think you're my girlfriend."

Wow. Going to Texas is going to be hard work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own, unfortunately, Sonny With A Chance or any of the characters or anything to do with it. :(**

Halloy

2 Days Later: Friday: Half Past 5.

Chad's Point Of View

"Jack, Sonny, come on, we got to get to that interview. The quicker we start, the quicker we leave meaning less of a rush at the airport!" Sonny came down the stairs wearing a yellow summer dress with white buttons and trimmings on it and some cute white pumps. Her hair was all natural, just her natural wave to it. She looked absolutely beautiful not that she ever didn't. Jack came walking down the stairs ever so slowly scuffing his feet on the edge of every step. "I'm missing my date tomorrow because you didn't tell me the plane was tonight and I'm not even allowed to reschedule it for this afternoon because of your stupid interview. I'm not a chauffeur you know." I grabbed my jacket, chuckling as I did, as Sonny grabbed hers. I made sure that everything important was in the hand luggage. I had all 3 passports, money, phone, keys, I-pod and gum.

The suitcases had been crammed into the car very carefully. It took Jack and I a good hour to get them in and be able to shut the boot. The front seat was full of clothes in another suitcase that we'd been asked to bring to the interview in case they didn't like what we were wearing. Sonny told me she was wearing yellow so I wore a yellow t-shirt, a black v-neck jumper, black jeans and a pair of black shoes with yellow soles to them. The buttons on the v–neck jumper also yellow so we looked matching together. Jack had put on grey joggers and a bright blue t-shirt, not even bothering to dress up to go home to mom and dad in Texas, even after they asked us to. After driving for what must have been 15 minutes or so, we reached Condor Studios. Lately there's been a lot of security due to the amount of press there's been here due to my relationship with Sonny. We got into the car, grabbing all the other rubbish we needed and headed for Mr. Condor's office.

We got to Mr. Condor's office, just Sonny and I as Jack had wandered after a skinny slut in a tight top and short skirt. Inside stood Santiago Heraldo himself with all the equipment a person would need for an interview. "So, kids. Where do you want to take the interview, so Santiago can go set up?" Sonny stammered, slightly frightened by the whole concept of this interview. "My dressing room, if you don't mind." Santiago stalked out eagerly, knowing where my dressing room was, just wanting to start the interview.

Again, today us walking together was very silent, not one single word was spoken between us. We walked hand in hand behind Santiago and the camera men all the way to the dressing room. As we waited for Santiago to be done setting up we sat in my one seated recliner chair. Once he was set up, he pointed the camera towards us, where Sonny was currently sat on my lap. Just like our previous interview we weren't sat how everybody else takes their interviews, in two chairs opposite the interviewer. "So Sonny, Chad, Mr. Condor was telling me you've been dating a little longer than a week."

"Oh, yeah, that's true, see we didn't want our casts to think that us as a couple had been going on longer and that we'd been lying to them but we've actually been together for five months now." Santiago as well as having everything on camera, was jotting things down on a note pad. "So, why have you gone public?"

"I'm going to meet Chad's parents in Texas, so we just knew the paparazzi would see us going so went public to not get loads of hassle when we were there or when we came back." Santiago, I guess was writing down minor details like if one of us was fidgeting or how the atmosphere felt, probably things that the camera wouldn't pick up on. "Okay, so where do you two see yourself in 5 or 10 years? Still together?"

"Of course still together, we're hoping to be together in 50 years. So yeah, still together, both still acting. Happy." Santiago asked us loads of questions from ones for only one of us to answer like "Chad, what do you love most about Sonny?" and "Sonny, would you want Chad to change from his Bad Boy Act?" then as everything was going well, all the questions were easy, Santiago turned on us. "Now, let's cut to the rumours that have been saying that you two are now living together, is this true?" Sonny looked to me telling me to answer this one, great I get all the hard ones! "Well yes we are. See, it's simple, I asked Sonny to move in with me." Santiago looked between us both then back down at his paper, then looking up again. "So are you telling me that two teenage kids are going to be living together alone except for the butler who comes over every two days to do certain things like cleaning?" Sonny smiled at Santiago while his jaw dropped to the floor. "Yes, it's all true, Chad and I are living together, and yes it will be alone."

"Okay so Sonny, what all teenage girls are gonna want to know are what is the heartthrob like in bed?" WHAT? ... No they wouldn't think we're having SEX, what is it with EVERYONE thinking THAT? "Well, that's a secret they'll never know because Chad's only mine." WHAT? ... Wait, did Sonny just admit to sleeping with me even thought she isn't. Santiago sat there in total shock. "Well, Chad, Sonny, its 6.15, I believe you have to go, it was lovely and very interesting talking to you."

"Thank you Santiago, well yes we do have to go, we'll see you soon I expect." Santiago smiled and went straight to calling someone on his phone. Sonny an I grabbed our bags and headed out of the door. "Would Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe please come to my office, thank you, oh and hurry, it's urgent." Mr. Condor's voice boomed through the intercom. Without even speaking, both Sonny and I picked up our pace and headed for Mr. Condor's office hoping that we would still catch our flight on time. We entered to a, well I wouldn't say calm but I wouldn't say angry, Mr. Condor "I've just had a call from Santiago Heraldo" Oh so that's who he was on the phone to. "He asked me about you two sleeping together and if I helped with this relationship and controlled studio rules." I froze, so wait our boss thinks we're having sex and in his studios even though earlier this week I told him we weren't. "So here." He threw a packaging box onto my lap. I turned it over to see what it was. Oh God; A pack of condoms. "I want you two to be careful, use the condoms. Be protected." Ha, he sounds like some advert for condoms now. I shoved the box in my bag. "Thank you Mr. Condor. Well, if that's all you wanted to see us about then I guess we'll head out on our vacation and well be sure to see you when we get back." We grabbed our bags and ran for it again. On the way, I called Jack telling him to meet us at the car. When we got to the car park, Jack had already started the engine. Sonny and I piled into the back with our bags still in our arms. There were not many paparazzi so we didn't have the rush of getting through them. Jack, ignoring the speed limit, drove as fast as the car could go to the airport.

The airport was only 10 minutes away and we had 15 minutes till our check-in closed. I'm still hoping that there will be some miracle to help us make it easy. The car ride was completely silent until Sonny spoke "Why did you take the condoms?" Great: She's blaming this on me. "Why did YOU tell Santiago that how I am in bed is a secret? Now once the interview goes out, the whole world will think that we're having sex!" Sonny looked down, was she embarrassed? "I just was angry that my mum had thought we'd been having sex that I thought I's show her I didn't need her and that I had you." Sonny was almost crying. I lifted her chin so she could see my face. "Okay, next time, please try and warn me." She nodded. "I better warn you two, by the time of the wedding, the interview is going to be out or even by the time we get to the house and mom will stick you two in the same room in the same bed." Oh Shit! Jack's right. "Well, this is going to be a new experience." I couldn't help but laugh. Sonny's just so adorable. We were now at the entrance to the airport, we've got 7 minutes till end of check-out.

We got out the car to hundreds of flashes. There was no paparazzi at the studios because they're all her. "Sonny, take my hand luggage and yours and run for it inside, all right?" Sonny just nodded and once out of the car did exactly as I said. She didn't even stop to listen to the paparazzi's questions. Jack and I went round to the boot. Jack grabbed his two cases with his hand luggage on his back and I grabbed my two cases, Sonny's case and the other one in which we shared. I hit the boot shut and Jack chucked the keys to some guy who's going to park the car. We walked inside having to push rather hard past the paparazzi. Once we were inside, I noticed my hand luggage and Sonny's hand luggage on the floor, mine open, Sonny gone. I looked around but she was nowhere near. I looked around again, at a further distance and I noticed her beautiful black hair down in a corner. I dropped the luggage and ran over to her. Once I got closer I could tell that it was definitely Sonny and she was being TOUCHED by these guys. In one guy's hands was the box of condoms from my bag. I ran and tried to push past them to get to Sonny but they were all way too strong for me. I saw Sonny's body fall to the floor in terror.

I ran over to some security guards. "SECURITY, MY GIRLFRIEND'S BEING ATTACKED!" I shouted even though they were right next to me. The huge guys in the security uniform ran over to the corner pulling the horrible men away from Sonny. I swiftly followed them and went straight to Sonny. I pulled her up off the floor and into my arms. She gripped onto me so tight, like it was life or death on whether she held on. "It's okay Sonny. I'm here. I'm here, it's alright." The security guy tapped me on the shoulder. I picked up Sonny so she was bridal style in my arms and when I turned to around to face him, the security member placed the condoms in Sonny's lap. "Thanks."

"It seems as if your friend has checked you in and your flight has been delayed to wait for you sir." I nodded with a smile to say thanks and carried Sonny over to where my brother was. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Sonny was still shaking in my arms, completely traumatized at what had just happened. I knew she wasn't fine but I didn't want to worry anyone. The paparazzi were taking photos of Sonny in my arms from through the glass walls. Jack took the condoms from Sonny's lap and placed them in my bag, purposely showing the paparazzi them. He shoved them in and grabbed all of our hand luggage. We rushed to get to the plane as quickly as possible. By the time we got to security, Sonny was in my arms, asleep. When going through the detectors, Jack went first and I passed Sonny to him. I then went after and took Sonny back.

Once we were on the plane, we both took our seats. Sonny and I were in a two and Jack behind us sat next to a very pretty girl though nothing compared to my Sonshine.

Not long after takeoff, about 30 minutes into the flight, Sonny woke up. She was lent down with her head on my lap and legs curled up. I was sat in the aisle and Sonny by the window. Sonny rolled over so her knees faced the ceiling and her head to look up at me. "Good Morning Sonshine." She smiled at me, completely vibrant for someone who just woke up from being out of it due to a terrifying encounter with some freak of men. She sat up in her seat, smoothing out her incredible hair. "Are you feeling okay?" She just nodded and opened up the window. The seatbelt light came on and the lady on the speaker told us that we were preparing for landing. Sonny was completely silent for the rest of the flight. The only thing she said was when she grabbed my hand that she has never liked the landing or take-off, luckily she was asleep for the take-off.

When the plane had finally landed, everyone rushed off to get their stuff and get off the plane. As Sonny got up from her seat to do the same I sat her back down, waiting for everyone to completely off. She looked totally confused but just left it. Once everyone was off we made our way down the steps unlike everybody else who had walked along those movable tunnels. A small golf buggy was at the bottom waiting for us with our luggage in. We got in the buggy and drove under and around planes on the runway over to a bright blue helicopter in a big open space in the middle of the runway. Sonny just sat staring at the helicopter, not moving from her seat. I got up and followed Jack who was scuffing over to the helicopter in a bad mood; poor guy got turned down by the girl, saying he just wasn't right after making out for the entire journey. Sonny soon followed me, walking towards it, with her eye not moving from it just in case it moved away as if it wasn't really there. "We're taking a helicopter to your house?" Our hand luggage was being paced into the far back leaving a space for Sonny and I to sit in the back two seats with Jack in the front by the pilot. "Well it's either this or a car and boat and a car and boat are too slow for me today." Sonny turned to face me with a look saying 'are you kidding me?' I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she is.

The helicopter ride was funny. Sonny just stared out of the window at the incredible views I have never seen before. Unfortunately I'm afraid of heights, not little ones, and I was struggling to look out the window. Sonny however, being the amazing girl she is got me into it and I was soon telling her about everything you could see. From my hometown of a small place on the outskirts of Houston, Texas called Halloy. Soon we came to water and Sonny got totally confused. "Oh yeah, forget to tell you, we live in the middle of a huge lake, like an small island, so we're surrounded by water and that's why I said boat earlier." Sonny didn't even turn to stare at me, she was obviously getting used to the fact that everything in Chad Dylan Cooper's life is extra-ordinary and expensive.

We finally landed and Sonny stared in awe at my beautiful childhood home. We were all finally out of the helicopter after trying to get Sonny to get out, she was just too scared and the house was very intimidating. Coming out of the house at the moment I looked up from closing the last door was my father: Fredrick Jonathon Cooper, a well built man wearing a very expensive designer shirt with dark jeans, smart shoes with his shirt tucked into his jeans that was held up by his favourite, tatty old brown belt. I've always been said to be the splitting image of my father. He has blonde hair; the same colour to mine, blue eyes; the same shade as mine and had the signature smile I had. Behind him trailed my mother; Isobel Elizabeth Cooper, wearing a beautiful cream dress with ruffled shoulders. She had shoulder length white blonde hair and white blue eyes. Running up as fast as possible, in front of my parents was my little brother Tyler. Tyler was the cute sporty boy; the total football fanatic, who just like all the males in our family had the charm to hit on any girl. He wore a whit polo shirt with a green sweater vest over the top and some jeans. He had extremely blond hair and the same eyes as his mother. His twin sister who ran just behind him has the same hair and eyes. She wore a cute red dress down to her knees that tied in at her waist in a big bow on the back and a pair of black pumps. For a girl of 5 years old she had a lot of style and is very sophisticated in her fashion. Trailing behind my parents was the moody, proper teenager of the family: Alexis Rebecca Cooper, she had long blond hair that reached near to her waist on her back, cute eyes that were white blue around the pupils but faded to a darker blue around the outside. She was a very California kind of girl and was always seen in board shorts and t-shirts or vest tops however mom had obviously made her dress up. Even though she wasn't dressy she wore a blue and white checked shirt over a white ribbed tank top. She wore a pair tight denim shorts that reached her knee and white daps.

"Chaddy!" Tyler ran up to me and I picked him up in my arms. Sonny was stood just behind me. "Who's the hottie?" II turned round to face Sonny, by now, the whole family was near. "This, everyone, is my girlfriend, Sonny." I grabbed Sonny's hand put Tyler down and pulled Sonny into me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and her arm went around my waist. One of her hands was placed on my chest.

"Sonny, this is my dad Fredrick, my mom Isobel, my little brother and sister Tyler and Evie and this is Alexis my older sister." Sonny put out her hand to shake my dad's hand as well as my mum but as she went to shake my mom's hand, my mom pulled her into a hug. "Jake, Fred, you get the bags, I want to speak to Sonny and Chad." Jake and my dad went into the helicopter and got out all the bags and carried them into the house with a little help from Alexis. Sonny and I followed mom into the house with Tyler and Evie in our trail. She took us into the lounge and we both flopped down in my favourite chair. I sat down first and Sonny sat on my lap. "Sonny, you can sit in any seat ye know; maybe next to me." Tyler said and then winked at her. "Thank you Tyler but I'd like to sit with Chad if that's okay." Tyler just nodded and went back to watching the telly with Evie. I could see mom watching us from the chair on the opposite side of the room. Sonny whispered in my ear. "You mom is staring at us, why?" I couldn't help but shiver at Sonny's breath on my face and neck. My mom sent me a glare. "Mom, what?"

"You know what Chad. You don't ... when the children are here."

"Okay, kids. Get Lost!" See what you say to that mother! "CHAD! Do not talk to them like that, you move if that's how you're going to behave. Go upstairs for that." I picked up Sonny in my arms and walked out of the lounge into the hallway. "Chad, I CAN walk." I just laughed. "Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" She kissed me on the cheek and whispered seductively into my ear. "According to your mother, our fun can only happen upstairs, so tell me Mr. Cooper, where is the bedroom?" Shit. Does she know what she does to me? She turns me on so bad. My dad and Jake were in the hallway with all the cases. My dad had his eyebrows raised and Jake looked confused."Can you take our bags up to my room please dad, even the hand luggage... especially mine."Jake's eyes shot open knowing that I was implying since the condoms were in there/ Jake and my dad carried all our bags upstairs as I carries Sonny up them in my arms.

My room, to enter has three steps on the inside by the door going down. My room is mainly all blue; the room's walls are all painted pastel blue with bolder blue curtains and bold blue bedding. When entering the room, the wall to the left if full of posters of me and all my certificates, trophies and achievements from when I was younger. Against that wall was my king-size bed with a dark blue headboard. The wall opposite was mainly all windows and the wall to my right opposite the bed was a light and dark blue stripe wallpapered feature wall with a 50" flat screen TV on it. To the left of the TV is a door that leads to my bathroom and the door to the right of the TV leads to my closet.

I walked down the steps and towards my bed. I placed Sonny down so her head was on the pillows at the headboard. I climbed on top of her like I had in my bedroom back with the interview with Santiago. "Chad, if I were you, I wouldn't because you know what your mother is like and the Bryans will be here in 10 minutes." I kissed Sonny on the nose. I know my dad is right, my mom would have a heart attack if the Bryan's came and I was in my room, worst of all if I was in some position with Sonny, just like this. I climbed off of Sonny and the bed and dragged her with me. Sonny, dad and I all came downstairs to find the Bryan family coming through the door. Dad whispered to me. "Go into the kitchen." I took Sonny into the kitchen. She looked around in awe. Our kitchen was like a chef's kitchen from a restaurant; very grand in all stainless steel. "Okay, Sonny, whenever they come round, we always go into acting. They come in and the kids are in the lounge, I'm in the kitchen and Jack comes down the stairs and into the lounge with the kids so we're going to sit at the table and be totally lovey dovey. So we're acting over our acting." Sonny just laughed behind the counter and soon started to lose her breath from laughing. What she was laughing at, I have no clue. I walked up to her and put my hands round her waist. She put her arms round my neck and soon she stopped laughing as we looked into each other's eyes. "Chadford, it's so great to see you." I turned away from Sonny, putting my arm around her waist and putting my right hand out to shake the hand of Matthew Alan Bryan, my dad's enemy. "It's nice to see you too Matthew and please call me Chad" Being the stubborn and horrible woman she is Victoria didn't take my hand to shake. "Matthew, Victoria, this is my girlfriend, Sonny Munroe." I could hear the phone ringing and Evie picking it up. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Sonny." Evie walked into the kitchen, the phone to her ear, talking nonsense into it as if the person actually cared or at least listening. "Chad, some man called Alex from some book wants to take a photo of you and Sonny." Perfect. She passed the phone to me. A man on the other end was shouting. "Excuse-me sir but how did you get this number?"

"I have my ways, now we are in Halloy and we were wondering if we could have an interview and photo shoot with you and say tomorrow morning at about 10 o'clock." I looked at Sonny and she just nodded, knowing the base of what they wanted. "Yeah Alex that sounds fine. What magazine are you from?"

"My name is Paul and from Tween Weekly." Where the hell did Evie get Alex from as a name? Sonny looked at me wondering the exact same thing. "Where's Santiago?" Sonny let go of her grip on my shoulder trying to mouth words to me. "He's not able to get to Texas and he's not a photographer anyway." I put my finger to say one second. "Okay Paul, I'll see you tomorrow at 10." I cut the phone off and Sonny looked at me with annoyed eyes. "What?"

"Ten? Really, Chad, Really?"

"Don't use my lines and it was his idea not mine." Sonny looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please Chaddy." She started moving closer to me placing her hands on my chest. "You know I'm not a morning person." I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to me so that we were touching. "You're not a night time person either." She just laughed. When I looked around, Victoria and Matthew had gone and in the place where they were stood, was there son and my worst enemy, Thomas Jay Bryan. "Tom, how are you?" He looked up to meet my eyes from where he was staring at my hands on Sonny's back very near her bum. "Chad, nice to see you again. I'm fine thank you and how are you? I'm TJ by the way now."

"Well TJ, I'm very well thank you. Please I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Sonny." Sonny stuck out her hand but just like his mother he ignored it and he carried on talking to me as if Sonny wasn't even there. "I'd never thought that you Chad of all people would have a proper girlfriend, let alone bring her home to meet the parents. I mean you're always been the loser, they only use you for your fame, which you don't really deserve; it's not as if you're a good actor. You got a fake one did you, just to impress me? If you did, I'll let you know now, it's not impressive, it's just sad." I didn't even answer his rude and horrible comment but grabbed Sonny's hand and walked out of the kitchen. How dare he. First of all he goes and ignores Sonny like she's trash then he calls me a loser, tells me I can't act and the calls me sad even though the comment was true.

Sonny and I went into the lounge where the rest of both families were all sat. All the kids sat in silence watching as both sets of parents trying to outdo each other. "Mom, dad, Sonny and I are going to bed; we've had a pretty busy week." My mom stood up and came over to me, smirking at Victoria as she did so. She kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. "The kids already know. Create a big finale." She, I believe, did the exact same to Sonny. I knew exactly what I had to do. "Come on Tyler, Evie; time to go to bed." Evie jumped up and ran to Sonny grabbing her free hand. By this time, TJ had joined us all in the lounge. "I want to have a sleepover with Sonny in my room." Sonny bent down so she was at Evie's height-ish. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm having a sleepover with Chad, if that's okay with you." Evie just nodded and followed Tyler who had ran up the stairs to his room. "Night all." Sonny and I just walked up the stairs to the kid's room leaving some people with shocked looks across their faces and others with smirks.

Once the kids were dressed and put in bed, we went to our room. Sonny was in the bathroom getting changed and me in the closet. I put on my baggy blue boxer shorts and came out with my dirty clothes to take them down to the utility. Sonny came out in a pair of purple, blue and white shorts and a tight blue ribbed vest top. She looked hot! I took my clothes downstairs as Sonny went to check on the kids one more time. I put my clothes in the dirty clothes bin so they could be washed. As I came back into the hallway, Tyler came running down the stairs with Evie's blankie in his hands. He ran into the lounge and I ran after him. Time to show off the chabs.

"Tyler, give me that, it's not yours and get back in bed!" He ran away to the other side of the room behind the sofa that Victoria and Matthew were sat on. "No!" I walked to the door, leaning up against it, waiting for mom or dad to say something but they just sat there. They always leave it to me when I get here to take a break. Sonny walked in carrying a crying Evie. "Chad, she won't go to sleep without it." Then I heard Victoria say something which shocked me. "You allow them to sleep in only that together?" We're wearing quite a lot of clothing, it's not that bad. "Alright Son, You try and get him up to bed." I took Evie away from Sonny, trying to calm her down. "Tyler, come here sweetie." Tyler just shook his head, he was going to be stubborn. "I'll carry you to your room." Tyler ran from the sofa to Sonny's arms. W said goodnight again for a second time and took the kids back up to bed. Sonny and I then returned back to be and both jumped on it at the exact same time and collapsed into it completely exhausted. "They're hard work."

"The Bryan's have always been like it, but they can be much worse." Sonny giggled. "I meant the kids, but the Bryan's aren't much easier." I crawled up into the bed so that I was actually in it, facing the right way and not led on it sideways on top of the cover. Sonny did the same and we both led on our sides facing each other. "I love your room y the way, very Chad!" I smirked, and thinking about it, the room is just like me. "Chad? Chad? Can we come in a minute?" Mom was outside the door and without even saying anything; Sonny wrapped one arm around my waist and put her head on my chest. She closed her eyes and pretended to be fast asleep. I put my right arm around her shoulders and started to play with her hair with my free hand. "Yeah mom, sure."

"I just wanted to show Victoria and Matthew what your room looks like now that it's been decorated."

"Mom, keep it down." Victoria and Matthew were now in the room, watching Sonny and I in bed shocked. They obviously thought we were just trying to show off when we said we slept in the same bed and we wouldn't actually. "Sonny's asleep." My mom put her hand up as if to say sorry like you do to say thank you when driving a car. Mom then whispered to Victoria and Matthew and they soon left the room. I waited a while, just to make sure that they were a great distance from my door. "You can wake up now Sonshine."

No-one's Point Of View:

Chad pushed Sonny's bangs out of the way of his view of her eyes and realised she had actually fallen asleep. Chad soon settled down, cuddling Sonny into him like a soft toy. He combed through her hair and spoke into it softly; "I love you Sonny." With that off his mind and out from his chest, Chad fell asleep.

Little did Chas know that Sonny was really awake but just couldn't actually do anything as she was just so tired. Upon hearing Chad breath those words, Sonny could have jumped up and down screaming but however enjoyed the moment and snuggled deeper into Chad's chest and soon she joined Chad, fast asleep.


End file.
